xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Duplica
Duplica (Japanese: イミテ Imite) is a young girl who works as a performing Pokémon Trainer and impressionist. Her character was probably based on that of the Copycat from Pokémon Red and Blue. History Duplica has appeared in two anime episodes. Her first appearance was in Ditto's Mysterious Mansion.Ash and his friends were traveling through Kanto when they sought shelter from the rain in an abandoned mansion. The house was actually called "The House of Imite" and it was owned by Duplica and her Ditto. She showed them Ditto's ability to transform into any Pokémon. A skeptical Ash sent out his Bulbasaur to battle Duplica's Ditto. Surprisingly enough, Bulbasaur lost against the imitation. Duplica then explained that her Ditto had trouble transforming one aspect of it, its face. No matter what Pokémon it Transformed into, it always retained the beady eyes and wobbly mouth of a Ditto. Team Rocket kidnapped the Ditto. They wanted to have Duplica's Ditto Transform into a Dratini so they could give it to Giovanni. After a while, they were able to train it to Transform perfectly. After Ash, Brock, Duplica, and Misty dressed up as Team Rocket and rescued Ditto, Duplica felt she was ready to open up her mansion as a theater to entertain passing Pokémon Trainers. Later, in Imitation Confrontation, Brock noticed that a Nurse Joy they were talking to was an imitation. It turned out to be Duplica, who had come to the local town for a Pokémon Acting Competition. She had another Ditto, Mini-Dit, with another problem. It could Transform into perfect replicas of other Pokémon, in every way but size. So when it transformed into an Onix, she had a tiny, hand-held Onix. Team Rocket stole Mini-Dit and planned to have it transform into a Pokémon that they could pass off as a rare, pygmy version, so that they could get a rare and powerful Pokémon in return. Duplica recovered Mini-Dit and decided that its unusual transformations made it unique; the audience seemed to agree. Although Duplica sometimes performs by imitating Pokémon herself, her usual shows feature her imitating a Pokémon Trainer while her Ditto imitates that Trainer's Pokémon. She did an excellent impression of Ash and Nurse Joy, for instance. Pokemon # Ditto # Mini-Dit Trivia * Duplica's first Ditto's habit of not transforming its face was originally presented as an anomaly. However, other Ditto with this trait have been seen in other media, such as the wild Ditto on Pokémon Island in Pokémon Snap. They also transform into the same Pokémon as Ditto did in Duplica's debut episode — a Bulbasaur. Ditto cards in the TCG in which Ditto is seen transformed into another Pokémon also behave in this way. Additionally, in Diamond and Pearl's Veilstone Game Corner, during the Game Corner slot machine game, a Clefairy with a Ditto face will occasionally appear instead of a real Clefairy. * Duplica's method of defeating Ash was similar to how Mewtwo's Venusaur defeated Corey's Bruteroot in Mewtwo Strikes Back. * When dressing up as Ash Ketchum, Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, and Misty, she briefly speaks in their voices. * She sometimes calls Ash "Ashy-boy", possibly imitating Gary Oak. Screenshots 122-1461870843.jpg 075-1461870843.jpg 074-2.jpg 072-1461870842.jpg 061-3.jpg 049-3.jpg 048-1461870841.jpg 047-2.jpg 046-1461870841.jpg 021-1.jpg 019-1461870841.jpg 020-3.jpg 017-3.jpg 011-1461870840.jpg 009-3.jpg 010-1.jpg Category:Pokemon Universe Category:Crossdresser Category:Medical Core Category:Kanto Region Category:Disguise Category:Humans Category:Screenshots Category:Female